the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 6
In Leg Post 6, Lords Whippen Kur and Rigorian continue to banter between each other while interrogating the newly arrived Aellah, as of Leg Post 5. Aellah is amused to have people to interact with and experiences of the body, which he had all but forgotten. He demonstrates to them that his ruhand verges on pink, a mark of strong emotions, and explains that in his own universe ruhands came in many varied colours. The interrogation is interrupted when, suddenly, a steam train crashes into the temple. It was created by Earl Xerxes Rumplekirk of Discharding after he had to flee Caledonia but it accidentally crashed on Tangris. The Aeon Lords decide that Aellah and Xerxes balance each other and send the two of them off-world together. Post THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP ''Rigorian'''' grins triumphantly at his fellow Aeon Lord Whippen Kur, on the heels of his pronouncement. Whippen Kur chuckles.'' Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: You seem rather pleased to have turned my words against me. Aeon Lord Rigorian: ...more pleased than I'd expect. He looks over at Aellah, who is chatting animatedly with a pair of Aeon Lords, and frowns. Aeon Lord Rigorian: Aellah! Are you emitting pheromones? Aellah: Oh gosh, yes, I am! It's been so long since I've had a body that I forgot I had to tamp down on them. Falleen can emit powerful pheromones that affect the emotions and libidos of those around them. Aelliesin Koure and his clones possessed pheromones an order of magnitude more potent than most Falleen, able to actually mind-control others. Falleen pheromones typically transmit whatever emotion the Falleen himself is feeling, so given Aellah's unnatural happiness, his pheromones are cheering the Aeon Lords around him. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: I thought Falleen pheromones only worked on the opposite gender? Aeon Lord Rigorian: Usually, yes. But I've studied Koure's career. His pheromones were highly unusual. Although they could only mind control females, his emotional emissions could work on any gender, if his emotions were particularly strong. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: As a Dark Aeon, he had very strong emotions indeed. Aeon Lord Rigorian: Hmm... Aellah. Aellah: Yes, Lord Rigorian? Aeon Lord Rigorian: You are an Aeon, however unorthodox. Can you demonstrate your ruhand for us? Ruhands are glowing energy blades formed of an Aeon's own projected soul, able to slice cleanly through nearly anything. They are definitely NOT lightsabers. CopyrightGod: Bah, fine, I'll leave you alone. For now. Aellah: Sure! See? He holds out his hand, and a neon pink blade extends from his palm. Several of the Aeon Lords there gasp. Some, including Rigorian, frown. Rigorian does not look surprised however, and Whippen Kur surmises that his question was posted calculatedly. Most ruhands are pure white, signifying the balance of the soul. Aeons who tend towards positive imbalance have blue ruhand blades, whereas dark Aeons have ruhands that shift towards red. A non-white ruhand indicates strong emotions (generally held to be a no-no among the Aeon). Infinite bliss qualifies for this, it seems. Whippen Kur's tone is amused, however. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: It's bright neon. And scintillating. Indeed, it is flashing and sparkling, looking very much like a Disney princess'sDisney Princess article, Wikipedia.'' wet dream than a darkling hue.'' Aellah: So it is! It used to be red with a golden center, which frankly looked really cool, but then turned to pink after that ritual with Terra Flux. Aeon Lord Rigorian: A...golden core? Aellah: Aye. My master Koure had one that looked like a flickering bolt of lightning! Looked wicked cool. The Aeons are looking at him in some shock and consternation. These are very nonstandard colors and configurations for ruhands. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: You hail from an alternate universe, yes? Is such variety of color typical there? Aellah: Oh yes, of course! Is it not typical here? Aeons in my dimension had a veritable rainbow of colors: green, purple, blue, red, orange, etc. Dual-colored ruhands were common, and many even had triple-colored! He pauses. Aellah: I'm...feeling funny. My gut, it's... oh yeah, I'm hungry! It's been so long, I forgot what it felt like! That's pretty cool! Say, is there anything to eat around here? It's at that moment that a train engine crashes into the atrium. As one might imagine, this is completely unexpected, not least because there is no train track around. The train merely appears out of thin air before proceeding to crash into the wall, sending debris flying as it slams to a halt. It resembles an old Earth-style train engine, like humans there used in the 1800s. At least it used to resemble one. Now it's wrecked from the crash, and smoke belches from it as the Aeon Lords cough. Aelllah: Wow, that's pretty cool! He says this even as he's coughing. Aeon Lord Rigorian: What in blazes! Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: Is everyone alright? He scans the chamber, accounting for all the Aeon Lords. As he'd expected, they were unharmed. One did not reach the rank of Aeon Lord without being prepared for danger any time, anywhere. A hatch on the side of the train pops open, letting out a rush of steam. Some of the Aeon Lords - Rigorian, notably, is not among them - ignite their ruhands, as a figure climbs out of the train engine, stumbles over the debris, then salvages his dignity by turning his falll into a roll and coming up to his feet. New Arrival: Ladies and gentlemen, a pleasure! My apologies for the unannounced entrance. I assure you, it was unexpected for me, too! He is male, appearing human or close to it. He has a tall lanky frame, but his attire is perfectly tailored for it. He wears a suit that wouldn't look out of place in Earth's Victorian era, and even now it's impeccable, despite all the smoke and steam. The golden chain of a pocketwatch is likewise untarnished. His face however is blackened with soot, but the teeth of his smile are pure white. His hair is a light brown, and on it rests a top hat, which he doffs now, bowing slightly at the waist. Aellah: Cool train engine! New Arrival: It certainly was a moment ago, I'll grant you that. Aeon Lord Rigorian: Who are you? What are you doing here? New Arrival: Ah! You must be the proprietor of this establishment. Earl Xerxes Rumplekirk, of Discharding, at your service. I shall be pleased to render compensation to you for the damages. Random Aeon Lord #1: Discharding? Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: I've heard the name. It's another universe, quite tiny compared to most, ruled by genteel nobility who work wonders with odd mechanical clockwork engines. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Quite so! Although that is Engines(TM), with a capital E and a trademark on the end. Aeon Lord Rigorian: And your business in invading us? Xerxes Rumplekirk: I do apologize. My destination was random. I was just traversing the exotic wintry jungles of Caledonia, when this rather unmannered fellow in a red cape and wielding a bloody sword attacked my safari for some reason. I did find the way he talked to his sword charming, though; will make for a good yarn back home. Aeon Lord Rigorian: The drow let you onto their homeworld? Xerxes Rumplekirk: The fairer sex has a weakness for me...although I also have a weakness for them! He chortles. Rigorian does not look amused. Aellah grins though. Xerxes Rumplekin: I attempted to engage the charming sword-talker in parley, but he had no interest in conversation that was not with his blade, so I hewed to the better part of valor. Aeon Lord Rigorian: You ran. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: I seem to keep hearing accounts of a mad swordsman in a red cape who talks to his weapon... Xerxes Rumplekirk: After a series of harrowing encounters, I managed to obtain a drow transport and fashion it into a warper device for my extraction. Aellah: You built a train? That is freaking sweet! Xerxes smiles modestly. Xerxes Rumplekirk: Thank you! Truthfully, I'm no expert Engineer™, and I've certainly never invented anything. But my understanding of Discharding mechanics sufficed for this, though my limited skills couldn't accomplish much without the gaseous astral flux we use to power Engines™ back in Discharding. Random Aeon Lord #2: Gaseous astral flux? Aellah laughs. Aellah: Sounds like a fancy way of saying 'transdimensional farts' to me! A couple of the Aeon Lords snort despite themselves, but Xerxes takes on a slightly pained expression. Xerxes Rumplekirk: I do so prefer the traditional nomenclature for it, if you please. But at any rate, here I am! Although my Caledonian safari was interrupted, I seem to have found myself somewhere equally interesting! But listen to me, carrying on. I've not even acquired the pleasure of your own names! The Aeon Lords introduce themselves, still a little off-balance from not one but two strange events in one day. Rigorian turns to Whippen Kur. Aeon Lord Rigorian: I believe the solution to both of our problems has presented itself. Whippen Kur raises an eyebrow. Aeon Lord Rigorian: I distrust that clone, anomaly or not. And that fop has no business on Tangris. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: You want to pair them up with each other, and send them away. Aeon Lord Rigorian: Yes. A pilot can shuttle them to a traffic hub station in space, where they can book passage as they please. Look at them, thick as thieves. Indeed, Xerxes and Aellah are speaking animatedly with each other. Aeon Lord Whippen Kur: They do seem to...balance each other out... Notes Britt's Commentary "When Xerxes speaks of a man in a red cape who speaks to his sword, the person would be Soriel - likely during the Adventures of Highemperor and Soriel in SPACE." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post